rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
List of transferred characters from MLP to RM
This is a page for users who haven't known the fairies who represent each MLP character featured in this page. Characters Leading characters Twilight Sparkle- sophia the snow swan fairy *Pinkie Pie - leano the horned earthpony fairy *Applejack- callten the ice bear fairy *Rarity - lara the black cat fairy *Fluttershy - erin the firebird fairy *Rainbow Dash - raihean the seahorse fairy *Spike - chrissie the wish fairy princess sunset shimmer the good side: alshey the dragon fairy Cutie Mark Crusaders *Applebloom or cherryribbon- Kimberley the Koala Fairy or in my stories bloom the apple fairy *Scootaloo or runaloop- Bryhanna the New Year's Eve Party Fairy or in my stories aloo the scoot fairy *Sweetie Belle or candy harriet- Shanice the Icicle Fairy or in my stories belle the sweetie fairy *Gabby who teams up with the cmc to save babs seed- lisa the ball fairy or in my stories anna the apple pie fairy Babs Seed- Rhiannon the Enchanted Cake Fairy or in my stories seed the babs fairy School-age fairies *Diamond Tiara- Demetria the Diamond Tiara Fairy or sophie the sapphire crown fairy in the usa in my stories *Silver Spoon- Loretta the Silver Spoon Fairy or in the usa lara the gold spoon fairy in my stories *Snips- Madison the Magic Show Fairy or in the usa sandy the snips fairy in my stories *Snails- Leah the Theatre Fairy or in the usa sally the snail fairy in my stories *Featherweight- Lisa the Rarity Fairy or in the usa wally the feather fairy in my stories *Twist - Twist the Pink Candy Cane Fairy or in the usa tess the twist fairy in my stories *Pipsqueak - Melissa the Animal Whisper Fairy or in the usa poppy the pipsqueak fairy in my stories Princesses and Princes *Princess Celestia- (Princess) Demi the Dressing-Up Fairy or tia the princess celestia fairy in my stories *Princess Luna - (Princess) Marilyn the Luna Fairy or lacey the princess luna fairy in my stories *Princess Cadence- (Princess) Candace the Unicorn Princess Fairy or candy the princess cadendce fairy in my stories *Shining Armor- (Prince) Darryl the royal male fairy or shining the armor fairy in my stories *Prince Blueblood - (Prince) Jonathan another royalty male fairy or bessy the prince blueblood fairy in my stories Supporting characters *Trixie- Trixie The Halloween Fairy *Cheerilee- Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy *Amethyst Star- Amy the Amethyst Fairy *Lyra Heartstrings- Lyra the Lyre Fairy *Bon Bon/Sweetie Drops- Bim the Bonbon Fairy *Lemon Hearts- Lynette the Lemon Fairy *Sunny Shores- Summer the Holiday Fairy *Peachy Pie- Peachy the Pedicure Fairy *Berry Punch- Jaydene the Fruit Juice Fairy *Cherry Berry - Sylvia the Cherry Fairy *Caramel - Cara the Camp Fairy *Noteworthy- John the Music note male fairy *Octavia - Victoria the Violin Fairy *Time Turner- Tim the timer male fairy *Sassaflash - Saskia the Salsa Fairy *Cloudkicker - Madeleine the Cookie Fairy *Dizzy Twister- Clarissa the Tornado Fairy *Derpy - Yoma the Pet Show Fairy *Medley - Melody the Music Fairy *Parasol - Parasol the Umbrella Fairy *Lightning Bolt - Wysteria the Lightning Bolt Fairy *Goldengrape - Derryn the gold male Fairy *Diamondmint - Lucy the Diamond Fairy *Minuette - Minuette the Minuet Fairy *Royal Ribbon - Bethany the Ballet Fairy *Sea Swirl - Shannon the Ocean Fairy *DJ Pon-3 Aka Vinyl Scratch- Rylee The DJ Fairy *Twinkleshine - Zara the Starlight Fairy *Merry May - May the Manicure Fairy *Raindrops - Katrina the Raindrop Fairy *Golden Harvest - Karen the Carrot Fairy *Shoeshine - Sasha the Magic Shoes Fairy *Lucky - Matthew the Saint Patrick's day male Fairy (He might be the twin brother of Lindsay the Luck fairy) *Mr. Greenhooves - George the old male fairy *Daisy- Danielle the Daisy Fairy *Lily- Louise the Lily Fairy *Rose- Ella the Rose Fairy *Lotus Blossom- Tracey the Lotus Blossom Fairy *Aloe- Michelle the Spa Fairy *Zecora- Irisa the Blue Dragon Fairy *Big MacIntosh/Big McIntosh - Eugene Flynn the Male Fairy *Granny Smith - Grandma Judith (Matilda's grandmother) *Braeburn - Daniel the male fairy (Matilda's Cousin) *Filthy Rich (Diamond Tiara's father) - Phineas McLean (not Phineas Flynn!) *Nurse Redheart - Sheila the Kindness Fairy *Mayor Mare - Queen Titania *Thunderlane - a male fairy named Aaron *Joe - Ethan the male baker fairy *Spa Ponies- The seven Spa Fairies *Royal Guards - Princess Demi's male fairy Guards named Michael, Connor, Adam, Joshua, Elliot, Brandon and Vincent *Flitter- Tiffany the Dragonfly Fairy *Cloudchaser - Pearl the Cloud Fairy *Mr and Mrs. Cake - Cherry's uncle and aunt named Mr. and Mrs. Treats *Poundcake and Pumpkincake - Mr. and Mrs. Treats' baby twin son and daughter Berry and Lemon *Chief Thunderhooves - Ibrahim the Indian Chief male fairy *Little Strongheart - Georgia the Guinea Pig Fairy *Iron Will - Monica's minotaur called Dan *Gustave Le Grand - James the second baker male fairy *Cranky Doodle Donkey - Manny the talking lemur *Matilda - Prinestine the 2nd talking lemur *Mulia Mild - Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy *Rainbowshine - Serenity the Weather Factory Fairy *Twinkleshine- Pixie the Star Cluster Fairy *Cotton Cloudy - Layla the Candyfloss Fairy *Alula - Sahara the Sun Spell Fairy *Berry Pinch - Grace the Glitter Fairy *Half Note- Joanne the Solo Fairy *Mangodash- Taela the Tangerine Fairy *Dinky Doo- Isabella the Air Fairy *Noi- Chloe the Topaz Fairy *Piña Colada- Cerys the Snowboard Cross Fairy *Tootsie Flute - Fiona the Flute Fairy *Tornado Bolt - Lori the Tornado Spell Fairy *Clyde and Sue - Mr. Garett and Mrs. Halina Polkinson *Blinkie Pie and Inkie Pie - Toots and Minnie the twin sisters of Selena *Apple Bytes - Daphne The Digital World Fairy *Atlas - Kyle the male manager fairy *Bee Bop - Aurora the aura Fairy *Bloo - Taryn the Sea Otter Scientist Fairy *Blueberry Cake - Angel the Angel Cake Fairy *Checkered Flag - Vanda the Bumper Cars Fairy *Cheery - Lenny the Laughter fairy *Chip Mint - Mindy the Mint Chocolate Chip Fairy *Coronet - Aoife the Musical Fairy *Cotton Top - Josephine the Chick Fairy *Cream Puff - a fairy baby named Giga *Cyan Skies - Tallulah the Tuesday Fairy *Fire Lock - Renata the Firework Spell Fairy *Fruitbasket - Paisley the Pumpkin Pie Fairy *Grace Lightning - Michaela the Sunshine Spell Fairy *High Score - Kieran the Male High Score Fairy *Honey Drop - Bessie the Honey Cake Fairy *Archer - Arlene the Art Talent Fairy *Hot Wheels - Zoe the Skating Fairy *Key Lime - Lottie the Lollipop Fairy *Lance - pippa the poppy fairy *Lemon Daze - Marguerite the Gummy Bear Fairy *Lickety Split - Esme the Ice Cream Fairy *Lily Dache - Florence the Friendship Fairy *Mango Dash - Shpresa the Watermelon Fairy *Muffin - Coco the Cupcake Fairy *Nursery Rhyme - Natalia the Nurse Fairy *Peachy Petal - Peaches the Peach Fairy *Pinkie Feather - Betsy the Bubblegum Fairy *Purpletastic/Purple Skies - Carla Beth the Magical Maze Fairy *Rainy Feather - Hayley the Rain Fairy *Royal Blue - Sky the Blue Fairy *Rumble - Nathan the male rumble faiey *Shady Daze - Mitchell the shade male fairy *Strike - Bradley the strike male fairy *Sun Glimmer - Nicola the Sun Fairy *Sunny Daze - Sherlie the Show and Tell Fairy *Sweet Pop - Honey the Sweet Fairy *Tornado Bolt - Gilda the School Games Fairy *Truffle Shuffle - Clara the Chocolate Fairy *Marmalade Jalapeno Popette/Orange Wafer- Marmalade the Twinkle Fairy *Chocolate Blueberry- Sierra the Fleur-de-lis Fairy *Buttercream- Cherry the Cake Fairy *Caramel Apple- Fran the Flashlight Fairy *Berry Frost- Rhea the Frost Fairy *Berry Icicle- Saphira the Snow Princess Fairy *Chelsea Porcelain- Chelsea the Cheerleading Fairy *Chilly Puddle- Arianne the Rain Spell Fairy *Dainty Dove- Kairi the Peacock Fairy *Emerald- Emily the Emerald Fairy *Evening Star- Ava the Sunset Fairy *Flounder- Shannon the Ocean Fairy *Forest Spirit- Noor the Enchanted Forest Fairy *Ginger Gold- Ginger the Gingerbread Fairy *Giselle- Giselle the Christmas Ballet Fairy *High Style- Harley the Hairstyle Fairy *Jangles- Sylvanna the Bauble Fairy *Jolene- Peppermint the Paisley Fairy *Lavenderhoof- Lacey the Lavender Fairy *Lilac Links- Heather the Violet Fairy *Lyrica- Lyrica the Lightning Bolt Spell Fairy *Majesty- Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy *Mane Goodall- Jane the Jelly Fairy *Mango Juice- Perry the Easter Egg Fairy *Marigold- Felice the Flower Fairy *Masquerade- Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy *Maybelline- Amanda the Makeover Fairy *Midnight Fun- Morgan the Midnight Fairy *Millie- Millie the Emperor Penguin Fairy *Mjolna- Louisa the Tree Fairy *Peachy Cream- Karina the Taffy Fairy *Petunia- Flower the Spring Fairy *Powder Rouge- Marie the Cosmetics Fairy *Pretty Vision- Bethan the Television Fairy *Purple Haze- Fira the Mist Spell Fairy *Purple Wave- Jocy the Wave Fairy *Roxie- Herrera the Harvest Fairy *Stella- Stella the Star Fairy *Storm- Taylor the Talent Show Fairy *Strawberry Cream- Salima the Strawberry Fairy *Sunset Bliss- Brigitte the Bliss Fairy *Swan Dive- Stephie the Swan Fairy *Jet Set and Upper Crust -Mr. Saif and Mrs. Day (The Flying Inspectors of Frankie's Flying School) *Daring Do - Elisa the Adventure Fairy *Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange - Matilda's aunt and uncle Jorcia and Martin *Pokey Oaks and Sew n' Sow - Grandma Judith's father and mother Herman and Anges *Magnum and Pearl - Destiny's and Shanice's Father Jack and their Mother Kala *Caramel Apple - Xiaoyu the Caramel Fairy *Apple Bumpkin - Tammy the Sabor Toothed Squirrel Fairy *Apple Cider - Josie the Apple Cider Fairy *Apple Cinnamon - Mara the Meerkat Fairy *Apple Cobbler - Tori the Ring Fairy *Apple Fritter - Trina the Field Trip Fairy *Apple Leaves - Mariam the Grass Fairy *Apple Pie - Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy *Apple Rose - Rose the Seafood Fairy *Apple Tarty - Tina the Tart Fairy *Apple Top - Yinka the Yo-Yo Fairy *Apple Strudel - Old Father Ishmael *Golden Delicious - Ben the Harvest Male Fairy *Happy Trails - Honor the Happy Days Fairy *Magdalena - Una the Concert Fairy *Peachy Sweet - Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy *Pink Lady - Melinda the Macaron Fairy *Prairie Tune - Caleb the male song fairy *Red Delicious - Keane the Male red Fairy (Could be the twin brother or love intrest of Ruby the Red Fairy) *Red Gala - Ruby the Red Fairy *Violet Fritter - Violet the Vulture Fairy *Night Light and Twilight Velvet - Rebecca's mother and father Celia and Schneider *Screwball - Darla the Draconequus Fairy (With Kiara as an extra) *Ace - Chris the Tennis Male Fairy (Possibly a twin of Alice the Tennis Fairy) *Affero - Jeremy the male wiater fairy *All Aboard - Jack the Train drive male fairy *Ambrosia - Cassandra the Gem Spell Fairy *Apple Dumpling - Frida the Flamingo Fairy *Apple Munchies - Livia the Lion Fairy *Baritone - Leurim, another male fairy *Beauty Brass - Sadie the Saxophone Fairy *Bell Perin - Periwinkle the Winter Woods Fairy *Big Wig - Miranda the Beauty Fairy *Bill Neigh - Luke the male teacher fairy *Black Stone - Josh a male fairy *Blue Bonnet - Montell the male fairy *Blue Harvest - Polly the Party Fun Fairy *Blueberry - Renee the Rainbow Ripple Fairy *Bonnie - Bonnie the Balloons Fairy *Bottlecap - Andi the Recycle Fairy *Mr. Breezy - Mauro a male fairy *Brindle Young - Ol' Johnny the male fairy *Bruce Mane - Bruce the male fairy *Burnt Oak - Ryan the male fairy *Bushel - Kitty the Tiger Fairy *Candy Apples - Liz the Sequins Fairy *Florina - Rosie the Honey Bear Fairy *Golden Delicous - Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy *Half Baked Apple - Savannah the Zebra Fairy *Aunt Applesauce - Matilda's great great auntie named Adelaide *Caboose - Fred the male fairy *Caesar - Julius the twin brother of Juliet *Candy Mane - Jayla the Jellybean Fairy *Candilicious - Angel the Angel Cake Fairy *Cherry Fizzy - Shravan the male fairy *Cherry Jubilee - Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy *Symphony- Cymphonique the Symphony Fairy *Cherry Strudel - Ellis, a male fairy *Chilly Puddle - Kaleah the Winter Celebrations Fairy *Clip Clop - Jamboreeno the male clown fairy *Coconut - Tom the male fairy *Concerto - Jamiel the Male concert fairy *Cormano - Oaiss the Male Fairy *Cosmic - Ross the male cosmic fairy *Creme Brulee - Cameron a male fairy *Curly Cobbler - Mae the Panda Fairy *Davenport - David a male fairy *Doseydotes - Penny the Pony Fairy *Eiffel - Fabrienne the France Fairy *Elphaba Trot - Velma the Witch Fairy *Felix - Dashi the Octonaut Fairy *Fiddlestciks - Shanara the Shinig Aura Fairy *Film Reel - Sapphire the Cinema Fairy *Harry Trotter- Gaiioth, another male fairy *Sunny Daze- Bea the Burning Aura Fairy *Sugarberry- Windy the Wolf Fairy *Rhythm/Night Shade- Vania the Victory Aura Fairy *Flounder - Courtney the Clownfish Fairy *Frederic Horseshoepin - a male composer fairy named Elton *Fuzzy Slippers - a fairy named Kyya, In fact she has no hair due for having to fight cancer to gain her beauty *G. Raff - Lewis the chairman male fairy *Geri - an elderly male fairy named El-Darian *Ginger - Erin the Firebird Fairy *Gizmo - Leon, a male fairy who wars a school uniform, has braces and glasses *Hairy Tipper - Rhys a male fairy *Hard Knocks - Jim a male fairy that has injuries *Harpo Parish Nadermane - Maya the harp fairy *Hay Fever - a male fairy named Kadeem *Hayseed Turnip Truck - Steve a male fairy *Headless Horse - a headless horseman male fairy *Herald - Herald a male fairy *Hercules - Kirsten's Beige dog named Hercules *Horse MD - Kimi the Hospital Fairy *Horte Cuisine - Edwin, a male fairy *Hugh Jelly - a male fairy named Liban *Icy Drop - Icy the Ice Sculpture Fairy *Charcoal Bakes- Kiara the Trainride Fairy *Wildwood Flower- Charlotte the Sunflower Fairy *Winter Withers- Snowy the Winter Fairy *Drizzle- Maybelline the Mecha Shark Fairy *Golden Glory- Marceline the Mecha Eagle Fairy *Grape Soda- Neve the Grape Fairy *Helia- Barbara the Wacky News Fairy *Banana Fluff- Lucinda the Farm Harvesting Fairy *Blue Belle- Bianca the Bell Fairy *Chocolate Tail- Baron, a male fairy *Jenny- Helena the Horseriding Fairy *Neon Lights- Ashleigh the Light Fairy *Orchid Dew- Olivia the Orchid Fairy *Jeff (The Dude) Letroski - Jeffrey a male fairy *Jesus Pezuna - a male fairy named Alastair *Jim Beam - Beamer a male fairy *John Bull - Marty a male fairy *Junebug- Charmaine The Arcade Fairy *Karat- Kelsi the Karate Fairy *Kazooie - a male fairy named Skipper *Klein - Amelie the Seal Fiary *Knit Knot - Zosia the Yearbook Fairy *Lemon Chiffon - Lyre the Sweet Stone Fairy *Lincoln - Lincoln a male fairy *Linked Hearts - Juliet the Valentine Fairy *Little Po - Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy *Lucky Clover - Lindsay the Luck Fairy *Maroon Carrot - Aramina the Living Art Fairy *Master - A male fairy named Osman *Meadow Song - Amelia the Singing Fairy *Melilot - a male fairy named Jordan *Morton Saltworthy - a male fairy named Jin *Nurse Sweetheart - Bridgette the Patient Fairy *Nurse Coldheart - Emz the Medicine Fairy *Nurse Tenderheart - Ailsa the the Apothecary Fairy *Oakey Doke - Fern the Green Fairy *Olden Pony - Fawn the Baba Yaga Fairy *Romana - Mariah the Cleo De Nile Fairy The Pets *Owlowiscious - sophia's pet firebird named india *Gummy - leano's pet baby turtle named scarlett *Winona - catllin's pet cat named emily *Opalescence - lara's pet bunny named chloe *Angel - erin's pet cat named amy *Tank - Frankie's pet puppy named sophie *Philomena - alshey's pet owl named lucy Crystal Ponies (Fairies) *Crystal Pony 1- Edelweiss the Holy African Elephant Fairy *Crystal Pony 2- Iris the Holy Gray Wolf Fairy *Crystal Pony 3- Gabrielle the Holy Great Horned Owl Fairy *Crystal Pony 4- Minty the Holy Manta Ray Fairy *Crystal Pony 5- Cynthia the Holy Anaconda Fairy *Crystal Pony 6- Emerald the Holy Indian Gavial Fairy *Crystal Pony 7- Patrice the Holy African Wild Dog Fairy *Crystal Pony 8- Jacqueline the White Knight Fairy *Crystal Pony 9- Dania the Holy Burst Fairy Earth Pony and princess pony (Fairy) Tribe *Clover the Clever - sophia's disguise named anna the superhero *Chancellor Puddinghead - leona's disguise named penny pie *Smart Cookie - callten 's disguise named Smartie cupcake *Princess Platimum - lara's disguise named Princess fun *Private Pansy - erin's disguise named super fancy *Commander Hurricane - rainhan's Disguise named dangerous dirt cloud gold cupcake- ashley's disguse named pinkie milkshake Famous Celebrity Fairies * Sapphire Shores- Sophie the Sapphire Fairy *Photo Finish - Brooke the Photographer Fairy *FancyPants- a male fairy named Blaise *Hoity Toity - a male fairy named Tyrone The Wonderbolts *Spitfire- Arieta the Element Fire Fairy *Soarin'- Wisteria the Lightning Bolt Fairy *Blaze- Storm the Lightning Fairy *Fire Streak- Goldie the Sunshine Fairy *Fleetfoot- Amber the Orange Fairy *High Winds- Vera the Wind Fairy *Lightning Streak- Saffron the Yellow Fairy *Misty- Evie the Mist Fairy *Rapidfire- Claudette the Light Beam Fairy *Silver Lining- Caroline the Dark Cloud Fairy *Surprise- Abigail the Breeze Fairy *Wave Chill- Sina the Sea Fairy Villians *Queen Chrysalis- Princess Janice the evil sister of Candace the Unicorn Princess Fairy *Discord - Darla's new pet draconequus named Drake, the evil twin draconequus brother of Kiara *Sunset Shimmer (the horned princess bad one) - Eris an evil thief fairy the muddy disguise of alshey who steals Princess sophia's Magic royal Crown *King Sombra - Stoner, the mentor of the Dark Force *Gilda - Schwarz (a dark gray wolf) , the betrayal of Frankie *Garble - An evil tiger named Rhett *Diamond Dogs - a group of villainous animals (escaped from the police station) named Straight, Shuffle, Spade and Ace. *Flim Flam brothers- twin male fairies named Joe and Francis *Nightmare Moon- the corrupted transformation of Princess Marilyn. * Changeling-Charity the Impostor Fairy Category:Fairies Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony Crossover Category:Trivia Category:Fantasy fairies